


A Treasure I Have Gained

by astoryandasong



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaving. And Porn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treasure I Have Gained

'Cant have my LT not living up to the sacred Grooming Standards, sir. Hold still."

Brad's hand is holding his chin, tilting his face up into the dim morning light. He crowds closer in between Nate's legs, running a thumb along his jaw. He's smiling in a way that makes Nate's pulse start to trip and stutter along. Brad's bare sides slide along the inside of his thighs. He's at the perfect height to wrap his legs around Brad's hips, so he lets a grin spread over his own face and lifts one leg, hooking it around Brad's hip and drawing him closer.

"Well, I suppose I can't have Sixta getting upset. His blood pressure's high enough as it is."

"Good thinking, sir."

The razor is standard marine issue piece of shit and the foam is hardly worth the name, but Brad takes his time. His hands are gentle on Nate's face, fingers pressing this way and that, expression of complete concentration on his face. The warmth and the steam from the shower seem to make everything softer, the world contracting to the space between their bodies, all feeling concentrated on the places their bodies touch. Nate feels his eyes flicker closed, hears Brad's intake of breath.

Soft cloth at his face, Brad handing him the razor.

He opens his eyes, leans forward and kisses Brad, wrapping his arms around Brad's neck, dropping the razor on he counter. Two hands on his face suddenly.

"Come back to bed with me." Brad says, leaning his forehead against Nate's. Nate kisses him again, can't seem to stop, nipping a little at his jaw, letting one hand fall to Brad's hip. Slides down from the counter finally and leads Brad by the hand back to the bedroom.

Pushes Brad back onto the bed, white sheets still askew from earlier. He pauses just to fucking look at him, all lean muscle and fine blonde hair. Naked except for black briefs, licks his lips at the sight of the bulge there. Sometimes out in the desert he'd look at Brad and his mouth would just water at the sight of him. More than one combat jack was to the thought of getting on his knees in front of Brad Colbert.

 

"Anytime you're finished." Brad's amusement makes him roll his eyes and close the distance between them. He hooks his fingers into the briefs and pulls them down, leaning in quickly to run his tongue over the head of Brad's cock. He can feel Brad's leg come up, the ticklish small hairs on Brad's thighs.

"I'm going to blow you know. Any objections?"

The reply is a hand running over his scalp, a slight pressure at the back of his neck, the lift of Brad's hips. So he bends his head again, licks a long slow stripe up the underside before taking the head into his mouth. Lets his mouth water and his own hips grind into the sheets. The burn at the back of his throat his so good, and he hears himself grunt. The hand on his scalp moves restlessly, Brad Colbert for once trying not to be too demanding. Nate snaps his own hips forward and picks up the pace. The sheets aren't giving him much friction but right now he doesnt need it, he's so fucking turned on.

'Jesus Christ, Nate."

He almost wants to look up and see Brad's face, but he doesn't want to pull up, he's so close so goddamn close and that taste. He's been thinking about that taste for weeks now. So when Brad pushes at his should and says:

'Fuck, Nate, pull off now or I swear to god I will come in your mouth.' He keeps on going until Brad does come, swallowing as much as he can and groaning helplessly as he comes all over himself without anyone laying a finger on him. Fuck.

He rests his head on Brad's thigh as both their breathing slows. He rubs his newly shaved face over the soft skin and Brad's hand stays on the back of his neck almost protectively. The sun won't start shining through the gap in the curtains for at least another hour and they should get up and clean off but he can't make himself move. Instead he finds himself drifting away, flinging out one arm and settling down for a nap.

"You know," Brad says around a yawn, "I'm looking pretty scruffy. Maybe later you could return the favour?"

Nate just smiles and drifts off.


End file.
